About the medical treatment of a wound of the skin, such as a dermal burn, a partial thickness wound, a traumatic skin defficiency, a sore, an incised wound, etc., many research results have been reported and an expectation has been increased year by year on the utility of the so-called wet healing [reported by R. G. Geronemus, et al., J. Dermatol. Surg. Oncol., 8(10), 850(1982)] wherein the healing of a wound is accelerated without forming a crusta by keeping the wound at a wet state without dipping in water and preventing the contamination with microorganisms.
Almost all the dressings which have hitherto been applied for the wet healing cannot be said to sufficiently satisfy the preferred characteristics for the medical treatment of wounds. For example, since semi-occlusive film dressings using a polyurethane film, etc., do not have a moisture absorbing and maintaining property, when the film dressing has a high moisture permeability, the wounded portion is gradually dried to form a crusta, etc., and when the film dressing has a low moisture permeability, the wounded portion is wetted with an exudate and becomes an excessively wetted state.
Since so-called hydrocolloid dressings each comprising a rubber elastomer, etc., and a hydrocolloid component are poor in transparency, the treatment state cannot be observed from the outside and further since these hydrocolloid dressings are slightly poor in the flexibility, it is difficult to apply the dressing to a bend portion such as a joint, etc.
Furthermore, since hydrogel dressings made of a hydrophilic polymer, etc., are poor in a skin adhesive property, if the hydrogel dressing does not have a fluid absorbing and maintaining property, an exudate leaks and also it is difficult to prevent the entrance of microorganisms from the outside. In addition, a portion of the dressing, which does not take part in water absorption, is gradually dried to lose the flexibility and tends to show a physical stimulation.
Water-absorptive dry sheet-type dressings which become hydrogels by absorbing a body fluid, such as a collagen film, etc., are mostly mesh-form or nonwoven fabric dressings for imparting flexibility thereto and hence a good skin adhesive property and a microorganism intercepting property cannot be expected.
Also, conventional fixing surgical tapes, medical pressure-sensitive adhesive sheets used for a first-acid bandage, a magnetic bandage, etc., pressure-sensitive adhesive bandages having an elasticity, and pressure-sensitive adhesives used for transdermal drug delivery patch preparations, etc., are subjected to a preparation plan having sufficient air permeability and moisture permeability for preventing the occurrence of maceration but at a much sweat portion, a maceration frequently occurs to cause an inflammation.